Henry
Henry the Green Engine *'Number': 3 Henry is a hypochondriac mixed-traffic engine. Bio Henry was built around 1920 from plans stolen from Sir Nigel Gresley and was something like a cross between a GNR/LNER Class A3 and a GCR C1 Atlantic. He was sold to Sir Topham Hatt, who was desperate for a locomotive. In August 1922, Henry was vain and refused to move from a tunnel, citing that his paintwork would be spoilt by the rain. After several attempts to move him failed (passengers pulling and pushing him out, Thomas and the Other Engine pushing him out etc.), he was bricked up in the tunnel until Gordon broke down while pulling the Express. Following this incident Henry was repainted in blue for several years, but was later painted green again. He soon started to develop problems steaming however. This was attributed to his firebox's small size and Henry began using Welsh coal; but in February 1950 Henry had a collision with a goods train at Killdane and was sent to Crewe to be rebuilt. Henry was rebuilt into a Stanier 5MT, A.K.A 'The Black Five' Sir Topham Hatt had connections with Sir Wiliam Stanier, this may be the reason he managed to get Henry rebuilt so quickly. In 1986, Henry was sent to Crovan's Gate to be rebuilt with a set of three full splashers over his driving wheels. Henry became really useful, kind and reliable, instead ordering other engines about. Persona Henry is generally well-behaved, but he is occasionally arrogant and vain. Henry is at heart a hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work.Henry is wiser than any other engine, but he can do things right.Henry can always be right on time, but never late, he likes to enjoy the peace and quiet of the forest, he thinks that the forest had never looked beautiful. Basis Henry is based on an LMS Stanier 5MT "Black Five" 4-6-0, after being rebuilt at Crewe. He has a low capacity Fowler tender (previously a Stanier tender), forward mounted top feed, added three wheel splashers (since 1986) and two windows on both sides of his cab. Before being rebuilt at Crewe, he was based on a cross between GNR Class C1 and a LNER A1/A3 Pacific with a non-banjo dome, two cylinders with Walschaerts valve gear, unique retractable rear pony truck, one window on each side of his cab, a cut off third splasher flush with a firebox cut down flush with curved running boards, running plate dropped at the back and raised at the front, a curved flowing front on his running plate, and a small LNER B12-style tender with a Bulleid tender top. Before arriving on Sodor, he was based on GCR C1 4-4-2 Atlantic tender engine. In the early version of the Railway Series, he was moulded after a cross between GCR Atlantic on a 4-6-2 wheel arrangement with a curved footplate front and no curve in the running boards. They're two, they're four, they're six, they're ... seven? The Reverend W. Awdry had a great deal of trouble with Henry. He was unhappy with C. Reginald Dalby's illustrations of him: he looked almost identical to Gordon, more so while he was painted blue - in one illustration in "Tank Engine Thomas Again" Henry looked completely identical to Gordon, but this was passed off by explaining he needed to use Gordon's buffers while his were repaired. To make matters worse, he was illustrated inconsistently, often having several different shapes within the space of a single story - in most of Dalby's illustrations Henry was portrayed as a 4-6-0, but occasionally he became a 4-6-'2' instead. Awdry's original idea had been to write Henry out of the series, but by "Henry the Green Engine" he had decided not to, and instead had Henry involved in a serious accident, allowing him to be rebuilt into a Class 5MT. As this was a real locomotive, Dalby was thus forced to be consistent. Metal surgery Although Henry was never portrayed as a 4-6-2 in the television series, major differences have been noticed between the model of Henry and the illustrations of Henry. Henry was always a 4-6-0 and sometimes a 4-6-2. His old shape appears to have been used as his new shape as well, as Henry's old shape appears to be identical to his newer one. The only difference appears to be the presence of a sand hatch and different firebox. This could have been done for ease of the changeover to his Black Five-esque appearance. When the new models for the television series were made in 2000, Henry was given a cutoff splasher approximately where his old shape's tapered boiler and old cutoff splasher was; and also, if looked at closely, when Henry is wrecked, his sand hatch from his new shape is already fitted, In another continuity error, during a head-on shot after Henry has returned from his Crewe rebuild, his old shape is used. Old Shape: #Henry has a curve in the running boards similar to an LNER Class A1/A3. #Henry has two outside cylinders with Walschaerts valve gear. #He has a unique retractable rear pony truck. #He has his firebox cut down and flush with the running boards. #He doesn't have a banjo dome. #His tender is small, and similar to LNER B12 with a Bullied top. #He has one window on each side of his cab. #He has a cutoff third splasher, that is flush with the firebox. #The front of his frames (below his smokebox door) are rounded. #No external steam pipes are evident at this smokebox. #His running plate are dropped at the back and raised at the front (Gordon's was done the opposite way). #The front of his running plate is a smooth round drop that is shaped, as per Post-1939 Gordon. #Since 1935, his steps, cab doors and fall plate are like Black 5. New Shape: #Henry has a set of 3 full splashers. However in the Railway Series and from 1950 to 1986, he lacked splashers. #Henry's cab has two windows on both sides of his cab. #His dome is mounted, like Black 5, close to the cab. #The front of his frames (below his smokebox door) are angled sharply, like Black 5. #He has a forward topfeed boiler and Skefco roller bearings on driving axles. #Henry has a Fowler tender as per Gordon, along with clyinder cocks etc. #Henry has a larger square Belpaire firebox. "As black as...er...soot" Henry was the central character of what might be the most controversial story in the history of the Railway Series. In "Henry's Sneeze", Henry got revenge on some stone-throwing boys by "sneezing" at them. Unfortunately, the boys in question were said to have been "as black as niggers " and the story was attacked in 1972. So controversial was the issue that it was reported in the national press. Awdry replied that the race relations board was being over-sensitive, which only made matters worse, as it made the public think he was a racist. To solve the problem, he changed the offending sentence to "as black as soot", which has been used in every subsequent edition of the book. Henry was also the focus of Awdry's irritation once again in the nineties, when the third season of the television series aired. This series featured a number of episodes that had not been adapted from the Railway Series, some of which annoyed Awdry with their lack of realism. The episode that particularly irked him was "Henry's Forest". Awdry's complaints were directed at two aspects of the episode in particular. One was that it was unrealistic to have a railway running through a forest. Britt Allcroft, the series' producer at the time, countered by claiming that she had seen a number of railways that do just that. The other one was that Henry stopped to admire the view without alerting the signalman - a direct violation of British Railways' Rule 55. This, Awdry argued, would never be allowed to happen in real life, and would be highly unsafe. In the fifth season episode "James and the Trouble with Trees", some trees were removed because "the Fat Controller says they're too close to the line". This is evident in the eighth season episode "Henry and the Wishing Tree", in which the trees are further back. It seems that these changes were a response to Awdry's complaints. Henry on the big screen Henry was voiced by Kevin Frank in "Thomas and the Magic Railroad". In the movie, Henry sounded American and suffered from boiler trouble due to deposits left by particularly nasty fumes that emanated from Diesel 10 at some point. This time, however, his sickness was cured by "Sodor Coal". This "Sodor Coal" was apparently unavailable at the time of his previous illness for unknown reasons, although the most likely explanation is that the mine it came from was closed at the time. Constructive criticism Here are some of the moments where Henry has been subjected to criticism from the others, as evidenced below: :"I don't disappear into the background like some engines I could mention. If it weren't for the noise, you'd need a yellow and black front like Mavis." - James, "'James and the Diesel Engines'", page 36 :"...he Fat Controller didn't like your sneeze, I seem to remember." - Gordon, "Gordon the High-Speed Engine", page 22 :"An overhaul, is it? Sounds like you need retiring, you poor old thing." - James, "'Henry and the Express'''", page 34 Trivia * Henry bears a square Belpaire firebox and tapered boiler, and usually a distinctive dome and top feed. He also has added splashers for all three pairs of driving wheels, two cab windows and a low capacity Fowler tender. Before his rebuild in 1950, he had a six-wheel LNER B12-style/Flying Scotsman-esque tender, a GNR Class C1/LNER Class A3-style boiler and a LNER Class A3-style cab. Since 1980s, Henry is based on a Black 5, but with a Fowler tender and three added wheel splashers. * Henry is inspired by a specific real-life class of engine, or to which a specific inspiration was later assigned. * Henry's tender is a Fowler 3,500. He came from Crewe rebuilt as a full Stanier 5MT, but his tender was later replaced with a fowler tender, to the same pattern as James, Gordon and Edwards, and he was later rebuilt with three added wheel splashers, to the same pattern as Gordon. However, Henry 1 was created from stolen plans, and Hatt had him built at crovan's gate. (Hatt served under Stanier as a locomotive designer). Henry 1 vaguely resembles a A1 in original form, but with a Hatt tender. Coming back from Crewe, he gained a Stanier design. However, there is not a great need for Large tenders on the island, so he recieved a Fowler 3,500 one, the very same as Gordon and James. * From Season 7 onwards, he treats the other engines properly. Before Number * Edward is Number 2. After Number * Gordon is Number 4. Merchandising * ERTL model (discontinued) * LC Wooden (two versions, also available as a limited edition blue & green Henry; both versions of Henry have a Fowler tender, as in the Railway Series books and in real time) * Take-Along model (available as normal and in metallic) * TOMY/Trackmaster model * 'My First' model * Hornby model * Bachmann model * My Thomas Story Library 'Henry' and 'The Snowy Special' * Di Agostini model (discontinued) * Bandie Tecs model Category:North Western Railway Category:Main Line